banjokazooiefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:EmptyStar
Re: Heyyy Hey, EmptyStar! How's it going? I saw your message on my talk page. It's great to see some more active users coming to help out this wiki! If you have any suggestions, feel free to post them here or on my talk page and we can discuss them. Tycerius (talk) 22:38, March 30, 2010 (UTC) If you have Banjo tooie I need some tips against Mingy Jongo he;'s in the red skull in my game (XBLA version) I was lucky to choose the blue skull first (that had the minjo and the real mumbo) because last time I tried he killed me with 2 Hp left on him I need some tips on where to attack before he teleports, thank you. By the way, I need some tips on mad monster mansion in the original banjo-kazooie as well.....again thank you Tails6000 02:53, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, as pretty muh each time I hit a random disguise part falls off, I just needed some tips when he does a crazy teleport, besides near death he does homing blasts. Besides I can't wait to fight klungo the 3rd and final time after 70 jiggies! but still some help on mad monster mansion for jiggies? and news I got ebnough tokens for the pumpkin magic. and it's odd how mumbo NEVER turned me into a washing machine yet. but still thanks for the mingy jongo tips. Tails6000 12:52, April 1, 2010 (UTC) OIh, okay thanks for the tips anyways! I wish to help with info when I get grunty's revenge and banjo-pilot. Tails6000 21:03, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Wikia I suggest disabling that bot. He welcomes everyone, which includes vandal internet protocol addresses. This can also be a problem in that the bot floods the recent changes page with his edits. Thanks, BNK [ |T| ] 19:49, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Quotes Hey, let me say first of all you've been a great contributor to the wiki and congratulations on becoming an admin! Keep up the good work! I've been meaning to ask you something though. In a few of your edits, I noticed you've been adding various quotes to or from characters to their respective pages. While this is a noble idea, I think that when we start having quotes on every page, it really starts to get in the way of being able to read a page's information. I've been to some other wikis that have quotes under nearly every section of a page, and it starts to become more of a distraction and annoyance than a useful piece of information to an article. I would advise that we try to avoid this type of format in order to keep a clean, neat and uniform appearance to our wiki. I'm not against the idea of having quotes at all. I just think we should try to keep the quotes to a minimum, or at least have quotes that are relevant or humorous enough to be attributed to the characters who said them. I think we should try to limit it to no more than one well-known character quote at the top of each page. If multiple quotes should go on a character's page, then perhaps we should list them under a Quotes section near the bottom of the page. What do you think? Tycerius (talk) 03:36, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Enemy infobox I'm sorry I didn't respond. Haven't really been around, and just recently started editing another wiki on Wikia. But yes, that was sort of an unfinished project, and if you want to pick a design and just run it by a few other people then yeah, I'd be more than happy to see it used. I hate not finishing things.... 02:15, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Sysop Powers :This wiki seems pretty inactive. Do you think I can become one? Jello Rabbit 12:23, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ::According to you are one so can I please be promoted? Jello Rabbit 15:32, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :::You thinking about my promotion? Jello Rabbit 22:13, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::Wait! I accidently removed my bureaucrat rights when I was trying to demote rollback. Can you please fix that? Thank you. Jello Rabbit 21:53, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Why exactly did you promote a user - to bureaucrat, no less - with just two weeks of history on the wiki? I know this wiki doesn't have strict rules on staff requirements but this seems rather undeserved in my opinion. Toomai Glittershine eXemplary LogicThe Stats GuyThe Table DesignerThe Image Guru 13:18, May 22, 2011 (UTC) New User to the Wiki Hello, I made an edit to this page's trivia section. May you tell me if it's helpful or not? I may be a dude, but I'm not sick. 21:00, June 1, 2012 (UTC)